Ruleta
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Las almas siempre se buscan cuando sienten un lazo especial entre ellas. Mundo futurista. Pasen y lean, es un pésimo summary y se aceptan sugerencias jeje. Denle una oportunidad a este fic
1. El por qué

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los utilizo porque me dejó un agrio sabor de boca al dejar algunos cabos sueltos.**

**Ruleta**

**Capítulo I**

_**El por qué.**_

En la actualidad, ante la mirada cada vez más escéptica de la raza humana, lo que en otras épocas fueron llamados dioses, demonios, hadas, monstruos, seres mitológicos; y que según ellos quedaron en los cuentos antiguos, en realidad al pasar el tiempo encontraron la forma de pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos, y es que los avance tecnológicos del 2500 hacen a todo parecer una fantasía, todo lo que se piensa es posible, el humano aparentemente ha perdido el miedo a las creaturas desconocidas, se cree conocedor de toda la biodiversidad que hay sobre su planeta, la Tierra, ahora sólo temen a las creaturas que se encuentran en el espacio, así es la raza humana, siempre ingenua, nunca puede ver lo que está frente a su nariz. Los diversos demonios –así hemos de llamarlos- tienen, algunos, formas extrañas y poco comunes, y se han sabido mezclar gracias a la misma tecnología que el hombre desarrolló, dejaron desde hace tiempo de ocultarse en el fondo de oscuras e inexploradas cavernas, sólo muestran su verdadera forma ante otros que, al igual que ellos, no llevan sangre humana en las venas, o si es que se le llegan a presentar a algún humano, este deberá de ser de alguna utilidad; sin embargo, hay otros demonios con una forma humanoide que lo único que han tenido que ocultar es el peculiar color de cabello, de ojos, y algunas otras características que les podrían delatar.

Hay que aclarar algo muy importante, los demonios no se ocultaron por miedo al humano, sino porque vieron la oportunidad de ganar tierras y poder, la guerra dejó de ser entre razas y pasó a ser entre individuos, aquí el más fuerte es quien destaque en inteligencia, claro que aún se usa la fuerza, pero eso siempre es una estrategia dejada para el final, y la mayoría de las veces tanto humanos como demonios están del mismo bando, aunque no lo sepan la mayoría de las veces; y a pesar de que aún se cuida no mezclar la sangre pura de los demonios con la de algún humano, como en el pasado aún se siguen dando casos donde la sangre se mezcla.

Tal vez la diferencia más marcada entre los demonios y los humanos es que los primeros viven mucho más tiempo, ¿y entonces cómo pueden pasar desapercibidos si algunos de ellos son importantes, y famosos? Fácil, viven a través de sus hijos, siempre se inventan un hijo de más, y este siempre es el vivo retrato de su padre o madre, se inventan una muerte y así logran seguir como si nada en este mundo.

Hablemos ahora de cómo es nuestro mundo, las tecnologías hace unos siglos se revolucionaron al dejar de lado los combustibles fósiles y empezar a trabajar con la energía solar, las industrias solares encontraron la manera de seguir lucrando al ofrecer sus servicios, se implementaron programas de reforestación y reproducción de especies en peligro de extinción; pero no todo es bueno, las redes de prostitución continúan, el mercado negro, tala inmoderada, a decir verdad el mundo ha cambiado muy poco, sólo la tecnología ha ido avanzado y hecho que sea difícil distinguir entre el sueño y la realidad.

1978- En uno de los clanes perro demonios más importantes no sólo de Japón, sino del mundo se anuncia el nacimiento de un varón destinado a ser la próxima cabeza de su clan.

1984- En otro clan de la nobleza perro demonio se anuncia el nacimiento de una niña, hija de un linaje que se ha mantenido sin una sola gota de sangre humana en las venas.

Durante los tiernos primeros años de su vida ambos nobles se conocen y entablan una gran amistad, a pesar de lo distante de sus personalidades: Ella fría, calculadora, una mujer que derrocha elegancia, no muy interesada en mantener amistad con cualquiera que no fuera merecedor de ella, era capaz de incluso retirar el habla a los "indignos" y aun así era una mujer bondadosa, que no dudaba en tender la mano a quien de verdad lo necesitaba, siempre estaba rodeada de personas interesantes; ella creó la empresa dedicada la energía solar más poderosa del mundo. Él, un hombre que a pesar de su gran linaje quería ver todos como iguales, era sociable y muy querido entre todas las razas, aunque también era temido ya que su inmenso poder no era secreto; él se propuso la idea limpiar el mundo, ya no quería ver sufrir a nadie, creó la organización militar que más influencia tenía a nivel mundial.

Y así pasaron los siglos, juntos, teniéndose el uno al otro, espalda contra espalda…

Noche previa al 25 de Diciembre, 2348

-Oh, estas celebraciones son lo máximo, hasta con lo amargada que eres normalmente te pones más feliz- La mujer a su lado le lanzó una mirada asesina, para luego recoger elegantemente su cabello detrás de su oreja, una oreja puntiaguda.

-Es sólo que cuando hay alguna celebración puedo ser más yo, sólo mira, puedo dejar mi cabello, orejas y ojos en su estado natural, sólo me debo preocupar por cubrir mis marcas de nacimiento, y el maquillaje humano es muy bueno para eso- El hombre no logró aguantar una mueca de sonrisa. –Y no te rías que tú haces lo mismo

-Pero yo lo hago porque me gusta que los niños crean que soy un duende y que si se portan bien mientras los veo obtendrán sus regalos

Ella giró los ojos. –Como si alguien aún creyera en eso InuTaisho

-Aún lo hacen, los niños siempre creen, no arruines todo Irasue

Así transcurrió su noche, en lo que algunas personas llamarían una plática hostil, en realidad no era más que un jugueteo entre viejos –muy viejos, pero aún jóvenes e inexpertos- amigos. Entraron a un bar, bebieron, InuTaisho logró que Irasue bailara un poco, y siguieron bebiendo…

_Y entonces pasó:_

Las copas se les pasaron, y como pudieron llegaron a la mansión de él, tropezaron, él calló sobre ella, -nunca se habían enamorado, su amistad era lo más cercano al amor que conocían- se empezaron a besar, el calor del alcohol pasó a todo su cuerpo, la ropa estorbó, y al final se unieron en un solo cuerpo. Y entonces descubrieron que fue un error, ellos no se querían de esa forma, pero no pasaba nada, seguirían con su amistad, ahora más unidos que antes, pues ya no tenían la espina de la curiosidad entre ellos.

Pero unos meses después el aroma de Irasue cambió, su ropa ya no le quedaba, le apretaba. _Oh no…_

Las familias de demonios no sólo eran antiguas, sino también tradicionalistas, y además vieron la oportunidad de unir a dos clanes más que poderosos. Los obligaron a casarse, lloraron juntos, pero acataron las reglas de sus líderes. Siempre fueron el matrimonio perfecto, siempre estaban unidos, sus empresas incluso se complementaban. Todo era perfecto

Irasue incluso había maldecido al ser que llevaba en el vientre, pero unos meses después quiso nunca haberlas dicho, -_al fin conoció el amor_- ella amaba a su hijo infinitamente, ante sus ojos él era perfecto.

-Sesshomaru- Susurró mientras besaba la capa de cabello blanco en la cabecita de su hijo.

InuTaisho también amaba a su hijo, él tenía la personalidad de su madre, pero al parecer aun no encontraba humildad ni bondad en sí mismo, no importaba, él lo ayudaría, su hijo pasaba con él los primeros años de su longeva vida y él podría enseñarle todo lo que debía aprender.

2353- _El telón cayó._

Durante la infancia de Sesshomaru, murieron sus abuelos paternos, sólo le quedaba su abuela materna, y al final ella también murió, Irasue pasó a ser la líder de su clan. A los ojos de Sesshomaru su ya perfecta familia pasaba a ser aún mejor, pero esos sólo son los deseos de un niño. Al día siguiente del entierro InuTaisho e Irasue anunciaban su divorcio, firmaron, se abrazaron, rieron, brindaron; _Sesshomaru no entendía nada_. Unos meses después InuTaicho anunciaba su boda, y no con una mujer cualquiera: con una humana; Sesshomaru no odiaba a los humanos, sólo le parecían inferiores, _pero entonces los comenzó a detestar_, y no sólo eso, sino que la mujer de nombre Izayoi estaba embarazada –Un bastardo engendrado cuando InuTaisho aún estaba casado con Irasue- por desgracia el embarazo era delicado y no pudo llegar a término, el bebé no llegó a nacer. Sesshomaru se comenzó a portar más frío, menos emocional, nunca dijo nada de lo que sentía, y empezó a guardarse los sentimientos para él mismo, y después ocultó la mayoría de sus sentimientos, incluso los escondió de él.

Cabe mencionar que a pesar del divorcio, InuTaisho e Irasue lograron mantener a sus clanes juntos.

2358- InuTaisho e Izayoi anunciaban que al fin tendrían un hijo, un varón venía en camino.

Meses después, durante el parto, Izayoi tuvo una hemorragia inexplicable, y de alguna manera logró que su hijo viera la luz, pero ella cerró los ojos para siempre.

InuTaisho estaba devastado, y con todo y eso quería criar a sus hijos como lo que eran, hermanos, pero entonces Sesshomaru se enteró de que en otro país necesitaban personal en la organización de su padre, y se enlistó, a pesar de haber podido entrar de lleno y con facilidad en un alto puesto se enlistó, no quería nada de InuTaisho, ya vería cómo arreglárselas por él mismo.

Y así pasaron los años, muchos años, Inuyasha, el segundo hijo de InuTaisho era rebelde, testarudo, el pensar no era su fuerte, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, luchaba por lo que le parecía justo, y por suerte había heredado más de demonio que de humano, por lo que envejecía como demonio, aunque su mente aún era la de un joven de 18 años.

InuTaisho no aguantaba ver que sus hijos no se toleraban, uno veía al otro como no más que un ser inferior, y el otro respondía. Sesshomaru incluso se comportaba infantil y llegaban los golpes, había logrado que el escuadrón que actualmente Sesshomaru dirigía fuera trasladado a Japón como parte de una operación especial en la que de verdad lo necesitaba.

-Él se sigue moviendo, y se burla en tu cara

-Por eso pedí tu apoyo, no querrás que también gane terreno en tus áreas- El mayor de sus hijos, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo, pero tenía razón, no quería que eso ocurriera –Pero antes de comenzar operaciones me gustaría que hicieras algo de reconocimiento en el área, ya sabes, debes salir, mezclarte con los jóvenes humanos de la edad que aparentas y también con los demonios de la zona, así te será más fácil ver en donde mete su nariz y como se mueve

-No necesito eso- Era tajante, eso a su padre no le gustaba.

-No es una opción Sesshomaru, es una orden de tu superior- Sesshomaru frunció levemente el ceño. – ¿O acaso vas a desobedecer órdenes?

-No. Ahora hablemos de algo que sí me interesa, ¿Cuándo piensas anunciarme como el heredero de la organización?- Su padre rió de lado, ya se lo esperaba.

Abrió la puerta de su auto, y comenzó a subir. -Hijo dime, ¿tienes algo qué proteger?

Silencio, no se esperaba esa respuesta, que en realidad era una pregunta, y además tenía una sensación a la que llamaban, ¿cómo? Dejavú.

-¿Vas a morir ahora?- Ni siquiera él sabía la razón de la pregunta, sólo tuvo la necesidad de hacerla. –Y no, no tengo qué proteger, yo no necesito de esas estupideces, cada quién se debe defender solo, sino no merece la vida.

-No voy a morir.- Hubo una pausa. –Hijo te falta bondad- rió y cerró la puerta de golpe, bajó la ventana y echó a andar el motor. –Tu misión empieza mañana, y es por tiempo indefinido, ya te daré órdenes.

Bueno, hola, quizá alguno haya notado que tengo otra historia y que está sin continuar y la verdad ya no sé si continuarla, no estoy segura acerca de que intentaba hacer cuando la escribí, algunas personas me han pedido que la continúe y sólo por eso estoy pensando si hacerlo o no. Así que por favor paciencia.

Ahora, esto me surgió de una forma muy rara y la verdad es que no sé si agrade ya que es muy largo y algo tedioso debido a la reseña histórica y las fechas jeje, y temo decir que voy a seguir haciendo eso en el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les guste, pueden dejar sus comentarios, sólo por favor no me linchen, la historia va a estar centrada en SesshomaruxKagura y quizá otras parejitas que pueden sugerir.

Gracias, nos leemos no tan pronto.


	2. La otra cara

**Capítulo II**

**La otra cara**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, al igual que la historia base.**

**Advertencia: Escena de violencia moderada.**

1982- En el clan de las arañas, un clan maldito entre los demonios que tiene por tradición que a todo recién nacido se le deben practicar una serie de escarificaciones para grabar en su espalda el símbolo característico de su clan, nace un varón producto del líder con una humana. El recién nacido no es bien visto por el clan, y es despreciado por la mayoría de su familia, su madre, mujer bondadosa trata de acercarse a su hijo para darle apoyo y que sienta que ella lo ama, sin embargo, él por alguna razón termina aborreciéndola a ella y a su raza.

1990- La esposa del líder del clan de las arañas, muere en un violento accidente del cuál nadie encontró explicación. Meses después, el líder también fallece en otro accidente.

2330- El clan de las arañas comienza a hacer pequeños negocios en el mercado negro, se manejan con astucia y lograr abarcar mundo humano y demoniaco por igual. "La empresa" crece rápidamente y expande sus horizontes a algo más que comprar y revender productos ilegales, empezaron por ser ellos quienes extraían y manufacturaban los productos, los cuales iban desde una silla con madera exótica, hasta venenos, los cuales eran además, la especialidad de la casa.

Cobranzas, arreglos de cuentas, desaparición y trata de personas, peleas ilegales, maldiciones, y demás, fueron el siguiente paso que dieron. Todo esto se dio como un secreto a voces, había sospechas, pero nada era comprobable, además de que todo se hacía por debajo del agua y nunca se vio a actuar a nadie de manera sospechosa.

2368- El actual líder del clan de las arañas, arregla su matrimonio con hija la de Pazuzu, heredera del clan de los demonios de los vientos -contra la voluntad de ella- debido a su necesidad de tener con él guerreros fieles y muy bien entrenados, y qué mejor que seres que llevaban su sangre y hubieran sido entrenados desde la cuna. El matrimonio se lleva a cabo y al poco tiempo se da la noticia de que una niña viene en camino, esta será marcada como parte de las arañas.

La niña dio signos de rebeldía desde muy temprana edad, tanto, que apenas teniendo tres años, desobedecía las órdenes que le daba su padre, al cuál por cierto llamaba por su nombre. _Entonces él notó que los hijos que fueran producto de esa mujer no le servirían, _todos tendrían aspiraciones a la libertad, igual que su madre, quién siempre trató de separarse de él, e incluso su embarazo había sido en contra de su voluntad. La hija de Pazuzu murió de alguna rara enfermedad contraída en un viaje al que su esposo la dejó ir con la condición de dejar con él a su hija. La niña aún le podía ser útil, y para asegurarse de eso podía usar uno de los favores que le debía una vieja conocida:

-¿A qué debo tu "agradable" visita, Naraku?- Decía una sensual mujer que se encontraba recostada sobre lo que parecía un antiquísimo altar, arenoso, oscuro y que aparentemente se encontraba debajo de la tierra, mientras devoraba un corazón y se relamía los dedos.

-Oh Amemait, provecho, no creí que estuvieras comiendo- Rio Naraku con malicia –Es sólo que vengo a cobrar el favor que me debes- Amemait giró la cabeza y se encontró con que su visitante traía sujetada de la mano a una pequeña niña de ojos rojos, piel blanca y cabello negro, se limitó a sonreír y a asentir dando a entender que continuara. – Ella es mi hija, y es un poco rebelde, verás, nunca me obedece, no importa cuánto la golpeé, y a decir verdad es agotador tener que estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo… -La niña se jaloneaba y luchaba por soltar el agarre.

-Ya entiendo, no te preocupes, veo por mí misma lo mal portada que es, y supongo que ya sabes que me gustan mucho los corazones de jóvenes, y más si es de alguien que me dotará de belleza al comer su corazón

Naraku rió, tomó a la niña y la aventó con fuerza para que cayera entre Amemait y él. –No Amemait, no quiero que la mates, ella tiene mucho potencial, sólo que no sabe seguir instrucciones- La pequeña aún no comprendía del todo la plática, sin embargo sabía que algo malo le podía pasar, y aun así era demasiado indefensa como para defenderse, además su padre la había amordazado, esa era la única razón por la que no había hablado en todo el rato.

-No entiendo para qué me requieres entonces, yo no soy niñera, me temo que no te puedo ayudar- Amemait giró de nuevo la cabeza, desinteresada.

-Bueno, eres la única que conozco que es capaz de sacar un corazón sin matar al pobre infortunado- La tragacorazones abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió de forma siniestra, mientras bajaba del altar

-Claro que puedo, eres muy inteligente, ni siquiera a mí se me habría ocurrido, así podrás tener el control en la palma de la mano, ¿Algo más que desees que haga?

-Sí. Asegúrate de que permanezca despierta mientras lo haces, y no utilices ningún tipo de sedante- Él salió de la sala mientras encendía un cigarro, no le apetecía mirar las suplicas de su hija.

Amemait sonrió, y la sensual mujer se fue deformando hasta llegar a parecer una enorme y grotesca mezcla de cocodrilo, hipopótamo y león, y sujetó fuertemente a la niña que lloraba, pataleaba e intentaba golpearle. -Pobrecita, tampoco te han enseñado a usar tus poderes, eres casi tan indefensa como un humano- Ligera brisa golpeaba al horrible ser, y esta sin inmutarse, prosiguió a abrir el pecho de la pequeña indefensa, quien se libró de la mordaza y daba horribles gritos de dolor mientras llamaba a su madre. –Oh nena, tranquila, tu mami no vendrá, ¿si sabes que está muerta, verdad? No llores, esto ni siquiera te va a dejar marca, seguirás igual de guapa- Prosiguió con su horrible trabajo, rompió las costillas mientras pronunciaba unos cantos en lo que parecía un árabe muy antiguo, y de pronto, con sus garras separó el corazón del pequeño cuerpo. La pequeña no pudo más y se desmayó, Amemait cerró todas las heridas, y quedó como si nunca hubiera hecho nada, claro, a excepción del charco de sangre que las rodeaba, y el pequeño corazón que ahora latía aceleradamente sobre sus ahora manos -Qué hermoso.

Aún existen personas con gran poder espiritual entre los humanos, son capaces de combatir a los demonios, e incluso pueden usar su poder contra aquellos humanos que pretenden ir en contra de la paz. Las almas dotadas de tal poder, son en su mayoría almas puras con una vocación por el bienestar ajeno; se reúnen en templos y lugares ocultos, a los que pueden llegar gracias a que pueden detectar la presencia de sus iguales.

Existe un sitio de reunión en particular, ubicado en Japón, considerado el más poderoso a nivel mundial, y que aparte funciona como centro de operaciones de una organización dedicada a proteger en secreto a los humanos de ataques de demonios de los cuales, estos ni siquiera se dan por enterados normalmente.

2484- Una de las sacerdotisas de la organización llamada "Shikon no Tama" -en honor a una antigua historia que aconteció en el Japón feudal- da a luz a una bebé que aparentemente es portadora de un gran poder espiritual, varios demonios intentan atacar a la madre durante el parto y de alguna sospechosa forma logran matar, a varios guardias en el camino. La futura madre mató a todos los demonios, sin embargo uno logró hacer una herida en el corazón de la sacerdotisa, pero a pesar de la herida ella logró mantener a su hija con vida traspasándole parte de su poder espiritual, aunque esto significara sellar parte de los propios poderes de su hija, y su muerte.

-S… Sayuri- Fue lo último que mencionó antes de que su cuerpo cediera y se comenzara a enfriar.

La joven fue educada con la filosofía de los de Shikon no Tama, y además ya era poseedora de una gran vocación de ayuda. Tenía cierto rencor hacia los demonios, lo cual la había vuelto un tanto fría y distante incluso para las personas cercanas a ella. Sin embargo ella ansiaba ser una chica como las demás, suspiraba al ver como otras jóvenes de su edad salían de compras, o se maquillaban, ella quería poder darse esos lujos, pero tenía una gran responsabilidad y eso se lo impedía.

2498- Un demonio enfermo de odio, ha hecho un imperio del mercado negro en todos sus aspectos, ha descubierto que los Shikon no Tama le son, junto con cierta organización militar, un peligro, por lo que decide atacar a los que él cree los más vulnerables- otra vez-, sin embargo, al llegar a la habitación de quien era considerada la más poderosa entre todas y todos, se encontró con una adolescente hermosa, quién dormía profundamente debido a un conjuro que él mismo había usado contra ella. _Ahí comenzó su enferma obsesión_. Ella no era como ninguna de sus esposas, ella era inalcanzable, no como la manipulable madre de su segunda hija, la cual se suicidó porque él así se lo ordenó. No era como la ogresa madre de sus siguientes hijos, y su actual esposa. No, ella tenía que ser suya. Ya la destruiría de otra forma, y cuando ella pudiera ver su rostro, cuando él pudiera verla rogar por pertenecerle. Por ahora se retiraría.

Lo que el demonio no sabía, era que la sacerdotisa nunca estuvo dormida, ella no caería ante un encanto tan débil, sólo estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, sin embargo él se retiró tras sólo unos minutos de estar ahí. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que él era quién estaba detrás de todo el movimiento maligno de los últimos siglos, y probablemente también de la muerte de su madre.

2499- Durante una misión Sayuri, es salvada –sin querer- por un joven semidemonio que según lo que ella logra detectar, forma parte de una organización militar muy reconocida. Él se porta altanero e irrespetuoso con ella, pero ella hábilmente logra apaciguarlo. El semidemonio comienza a frecuentarla con la excusa de que juntando el poder de sus organizaciones pueden llegar a su objetivo más pronto, ella discretamente también buscaba alargar los encuentros y hacerlos más frecuentes. Se enamoraron, y secretamente se hicieron novios –Secreto según ellos, todo el mundo lo sabía pero nadie decía nada, nadie veía nada malo en aquella relación, ni de un lado, ni de otro, bueno, casi todos-

Actualidad-

-He escuchado rumores de que _tu hijo_ lleva tiempo relacionándose de una manera inapropiada con una _humana_- InuTaisho giró el rostro y observó con detenimiento a su hijo, y a como hablaba sobre su propio hermano

-Tú también eres mi hijo, y no tiene nada de malo que tu hermano haya encontrado el amor con una humana, ella corresponde sus sentimientos y además es muy poderosa.

-Oh, cierto ¿qué podría esperar de ti? No puedes desaprobar algo que tú también hiciste, ni Inuyasha ni tú tienen el más mínimo respeto por nuestra raza, por conservar nuestra sangre limpia

InuTaisho suspiró. -No caeré en tus provocaciones hijo

-Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru, no hijo. Y a decir verdad me importa muy poco lo que haga Inuyasha, su sangre ya es impura de por sí. Vayamos al grano, ¿para qué me citaste aquí? Estoy acatando tus órdenes e incluso estoy consiguiendo un trabajo que sea considerado como común para cumplir tus estúpidos caprichos de hacerme desaparecer de la vista de todos mientras tu hijo se hace el héroe mientras continua trabajando para la organización

-Tu _hermano_ también tiene un trabajo "común" _hijo_- Podía jugar su juego si eso quería, se limitó a ignorar la mayor parte de sus comentarios. - Y te cité aquí porque a pesar de estar acatando las órdenes de forma impecable, olvidaste un pequeño detalle…

-Ah sí, ¿cuál?- Sesshomaru se limitó a mirar la ventana a su derecha, la cual dejaba ver el jardín donde solía meditar de niño

-¿Piensas seguir usando esa ropa que se parece tanto a nuestro uniforme? Así no te mezclarás nada bien, ve y compra algo diferente

-…

-Tomaré eso como que aceptas la _orden_, y eso quiere decir que mañana nos acompañarás a mí y a Inuyasha a comprar ropa para nosotros también. Así comienza nuestra operación, seremos una familia normal y empezaremos a inspeccionar el área; y otra cosa… Consigue cómo desaparecer las marcas demoniacas, empezarás a salir a la vista de los humanos y como ya te dije antes, debes mezclarte con ellos

-Para empezar, en las familias normales los hombres no salen juntos de compras, y además me pides que por culpa de esos inferiores oculte lo que me hace destacar como superior

Rió. -Tú no necesitas de tus marcas para mostrar tu superioridad, ¿o sí?, y estate tranquilo, cada quién debe recorrer áreas distintas, aunque centrar su atención en ciertos puntos que la intuición me dice que hay que observar más. Ya te daré más detalles de la misión, por ahora ve a tu casa.

Sesshomaru se levantó sin hacer más que dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a su padre. De verdad que era testarudo, y a pesar de tanto, tanto tiempo no había logrado encontrar humildad en sí _-ni le interesaba-._ Todos sus actos eran por orgullo, no por querer ayudar a los demás

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias por recordarme lo del pairing, descubrí que mi historia ni siquiera tenía especificada los personajes principales, al parecer mi computadora no guardó esos cambios. Con respecto a lo de Kagome, la verdad es que no la planeo usar, ni a Bankotsu, pero agradezco mucho la sugerencia.

Ahora, quiero aclarar sobre Sayuri, no sé si hayan notado que mis personajes, según yo, son las reencarnaciones de nuestros amados personajes, siempre tuve preferencia por la relación de Kikyo con Inuyasha y no con la de Kagome con el mismo, y Sayuri espero que sea una combinación de ambas, pero será un poco más Kikyo que Kagome.

Sí me gustaría pedir recomendaciones para el trabajo normal de Sesshomaru porque yo no tengo idea jeje, no se me ocurre nada rudo, sexy, y a la vez elegante.

Muchas gracias por seguirme Rogue85.

Y creo que es todo por ahora, gracias por leer.

Ah por cierto, sé que es muy fresa mi supuesta escena violenta, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar jeje.


	3. Dejavú

**Capítulo III**

**Dejavú**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

Miró de reojo la pantalla digital que indicaba la hora, ya era tarde y ninguno de sus hijos hacía acto de presencia, quizá en el menor fuera algo normal, pero el mayor siempre era puntual, tal vez era un pequeño acto de rebeldía por no querer ver a su medio hermano, o tal vez él estaba siendo paranoico.

El piso recibía un golpe tras otro, pero por lo que podía escuchar el primero en llegar sería Inuyasha, y no había que ser un demonio para saber que no venía solo. ¿Pero por qué traer compañía a lo que él les había dicho que sería una misión?

-¡Padreee!

-Ya voy hijo, ya te escuché- Disimuló su enojo por la hora de llegada, ya lo regañaría cuando no estuvieran sus amigos.

-Quiero presentarte a unos amigos- Y señalo a las personas que venían a su lado –Ella es Sango Hantā

-Mucho gusto señor InuTaisho- La joven de cabello largo y castaño hizo una leve reverencia.

-Y él, es Miroku Dazai-

-¡Hola señor! Ansiaba conocerlo-El mencionado imitó la acción de Sango, aunque de manera muy eufórica. A decir verdad poco le faltó para abalanzarse sobre InuTaisho

-¿Eres estúpido o qué? Tenle más respeto. ¡Oh! Qué va a pensar de nosotros, por tu culpa- La recién presentada chica dio un golpe seco en la cabeza a su compañero y este se limitó a quejarse y rezongar. Y así empezó una "pequeña" pero común discusión entre los dos.

Entre el tumulto una joven sacerdotisa saludó amigablemente: -Buenas tardes señor InuTaisho, Sango es una vieja amiga mía, y Miroku es amigo de Inuyasha

-Buenas tardes Sayuri, me da mucho gusto verte. Inuyasha,¿ tenías que presentarme a tus amigos hoy?

-Ellos tienen información valiosa, verás, Sango pertenece a una familia que por generaciones se encargó de cazar y matar demonios que atormentaban humanos; y Miroku, bueno, aunque no lo parezca su familia fue formada por poderosos monjes, y tiene un alto poder espiritual.

-Uhm, ya veo, sí puedo sentir el poder que los rodea- Los miró de reojo y estos, al sentir la mirada, apenados, dejaron de pelear e hicieron como que no había pasado nada.

-Aham, verá, mi padre y mi hermano estaban en una pequeña misión en una ciudad cercana, y les llamó la atención la intensa actividad demoniaca que se encontraba concentrada, luego, uno de los demonios intentó poseer a mi hermano para que dañara a mi padre y a los que iban con él. Por suerte mi hermano logró derrotar al demonio antes de que ocurriera una desgracia; en fin, a lo que voy es que lograron seguir un rastro y podemos confirmar sus sospechas sobre que la principal actividad está en esta ciudad. Y el principal sospechoso sigue siendo Naraku, del clan de las arañas.

-Así es- Continúo Miroku –Y yo la semana pasada me encontraba, ehm, tomando en sana convivencia con el único fin de investigación, en un club que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad cuando noté que una joven, la cual yo diría que era demonio, se acercaba a las mujeres y hombres borrachos, platicaba un poco con ellos y después, con ayuda de un tipo enorme con cara de pocos amigos, se los llevaba. Noté que no todos caían en la trampa, ellos sólo se llevaban a aquellos que realmente estaban fuera de sí. Luego, la señorita en cuestión notó que la observaba, y cuando el grandulón no estaba, dejó una tarjeta sobre la barra, me sonrió y se fue. –Sango lo miró molesta, aunque ya había escuchaba la historia le seguía molestando el hecho de que siguiera yendo a esos lugares, Miroku, aunque nervioso, continuó su relato- Revisé la tarjeta con cautela, en lo personal me pareció raro que usara algo tan anticuado, pero al ser una demonio lo comprendo; guardé la tarjeta, aparentemente en blanco para después irme a casa. Y ya ahí descubrí que a contra luz la tarjeta revelaba el símbolo del clan de las arañas.

Todos callaron durante unos segundos, todo parecía acercar más todo a las sospechas de InuTaisho.

-Ya veo, hicieron bien en contarme, ahora les voy a pedir que tengan cuidado y no se vayan a confiar, nuestro enemigo es muy poderoso. Ahora voy a llamar a Sesshomaru, con permiso.- Todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se quedaron platicando sobre cosas más agradables

Un pequeño foco en la diadema de un hombre de aproximadamente 1.50 y vestido con un anticuado traje negro, comenzó a titilar, se escuchó a una voz femenina, aunque algo robótica decir algo, y el hombrecillo giró su rostro pare ver a su amo.

-Tiene una llamada de su padre señor Sesshomaru, ¿Quiere que conteste? -Silencio, y el pequeño foco seguía titilando. El grupo siguió su camino para unos metros después encontrarse ante un tumulto de jóvenes adultos y un "anciano" que llamaba frenéticamente desde su diadema a alguien.

Sesshomaru se aclaró la voz, ¿Cómo era posible que unos humanos armaran tanto alboroto? Detestable, hasta su medio hermano se mezclaba bien con personas que aparentaban su edad,_ "se mezclaba entre humanos". _Se había teñido el cabello a negro y usaba pantallas oculares cafés, usaba ropa que, aunque moderna no llegaba al grado de la moda robótica de esos días. -Se nota que entre humanos estás en tu elemento Inuyasha

Todos, incluido InuTaisho, giraron el rostro para ver al recién llegado. Inuyasha estaba por comenzar una pelea, pero fue detenido por la mano de su padre. -¿Por qué tardaste tanto hijo?

-De echo me gustaría preguntar ¿Por qué soy el último en llegar? Si ni siquiera es la hora en que me citaste. Jaken, muéstrale- El hombrecillo presionó un botón en su diadema y después desplegó una pantalla frente a todos:

_De: InuTaisho_

_Hijo, te man do aquí parte de los datos extra quE te prometi´:_

_Te veo a la 2 en punto, en el área principal de-l centro comerciAl de Tolio._

_LLEga puntual._

-¿Pero entonces por qué a mí me citaste para llegar a la 1:30? –Inuyasha miró molesto a su padre

-¡Yo quise decir a la 1! Es sólo que la maldita diadema no funciona bien.

Jaken se limitó a desaparecer la pantalla y a hacer una reverencia. –Mucho gusto, soy Jaken y Sesshomaru es mi amo y señor.

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de molestia.-La próxima vez pide ayuda a alguien o simplemente llámame, sino hubiera llegado quince minutos antes quizá ni siquiera los hubiera encontrado, aunque, -se giró a ver a los inferiores presentes –quizá no hubiera sido tan malo no encontrarme con "esto"

-¡Basta! No quiero peleas, vinieron a una misión, y, lo siento Inuyasha pero tus amigos no pueden quedarse

-Oh, tranquilo señor nosotros también estaremos de compras e investigando por nuestra cuenta- Dijo alegremente Miroku- Mucho gusto Sesshomaru, he escuchado tanto de ti, y hasta luego. –Estaba a punto de irse mientras tomaba de la cintura (con la mano bajando a cada segundo) a Sango, hasta que una niña de ojos y cabello cafés quién estaba montada en lo que parecía ser un caballo robot hizo su entrada de manera muy alegre

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿podré comprarme ropa linda también?

-¡Rin! Te dije que esperaras en esa banca- Jaken comenzaba a dar brincos y a perder la compostura

-¡Inuyasha! Esa niña está encima de un demonio…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ese disfraz de caballo robot es bueno, pero yo puedo ver su alma, y es un demonio de dos cabezas, y puede que esa pequeña niña esté en riesgo

Inuyasha estaba a punto de atacar, o reclamar algo cuando la niña les sonrió a todos -¡Hola! Mucho gusto, yo soy Rin, y el señor Sesshomaru es mi amo. ¿Puedo ir a comprar ropa ya?

-Ve, pero permanece junto a Jaken. El aludido refunfuñó, pero fue detrás de la niña, quién se movía alegremente la mano en forma de despedida

-Y ahora que lo pienso, ese disfraz de humano también es muy bueno- Habló una algo confundida Sayuri

-¡Sesshomaru imbécil! ¿Qué pretendes hacer con esa niña? Rodearla de demonios es peligroso, ella claramente es humana, además ¿Qué es eso de que eres su amo? Ella debería ser libre y poder jugar como todas las demás niñas de su edad, y…

-Hijo, ¿Quién es esa niña?

-Es Rin. Y si estoy en lo correcto, la masacre de su pueblo y las desapariciones que ocurrían ahí, tienen que ver con Naraku.

-Oh ya veo. Supongo que no me dirás qué hace contigo

-¿Comenzamos ya la misión?

-Claro.

Inuyasha se quedó algo perdido, pero se despidió de su novia y amigos para después caminar junto a su padre. En el camino InuTaisho puso al tanto al mayor de sus hijos sobre la información recién obtenida.

-He dividido el terreno en tres secciones, Sesshomaru, a ti te toca la zona Oeste, Inuyasha a ti la Este, y yo estaré en las zonas Norte y Sur. Compren ropa, y lo que quieran, pero deben estar atentos de toda actividad demoniaca, aunque sea un demonio sapo encubierto de humano acompañando a una niña humana y a un demonio de carga- La verdad es que lo último sólo lo pensó- Este será un día difícil.

Sesshomaru empezó a cubrir su área mientras observaba sin mucho interés las tiendas a su alrededor, hasta que de pronto notó a una chica pegada a un aparador, haciendo rabieta por el precio de lo que parecía ser un conjunto de blusa de manga larga y cuello redondo, con una falda negra larga no pegada al cuerpo. Ella llevaba en cabello atado y decorado por unas plumas. Ella sintió la mirada y giró el rostro de forma molesta, pero sus miradas se conectaron, ninguno dijo nada, las personas comenzaron a desaparecer hasta que sólo quedaron ellos, cada uno en un lado de la calle.

_"-¿Ya te vas?_

_-Sí. Ya ha sido suficiente"_

Ella tocó su pecho, ¿de dónde lo conocía? Tenía el cabello corto, blanco, y ojos rosados, pero ella sabía que era un disfraz. Él, en cambio, notó también sus pantallas oculares cafés. _-Ambos se reconocieron sin conocerse-_Él cruzó la calle hasta que estuvieron de frente, seguían en silencio, sólo mirándose.

-¿Te conozco?- Dijo ella con la respiración acelerada

-…-

-¿Acaso no me vas a hablar?- Comenzó a molestarse

-Esta ropa es muy cara para ser de tan baja calidad.

-Ja, por favor ¿Qué va a saber de moda alguien cómo tú?

-Yo no llamaría moda a esto.

Ella se sonrojó, sí, sus gustos no habían avanzado tanto como la tecnología.

-Eres un demonio.

-¿Y qué si lo fuera? Eres más débil que yo.

-Imbécil.- Él ni siquiera la miraba, de echo había cambiado de posición y ella parecía una loca hablando sola mientras él veía el aparador

-Atrás vi una tienda con ropa de buena calidad y a mejor precio

-La verdad es que sí es muy cara para ser de mala calidad

Frente a ella pasó Rin, junto a sus protectores, riendo, brincando y con varias bolsas a cuestas de Jaken

-Me tengo que ir…

-¿Acaso te mandaron a secuestrarla? Porque podría desaparecerte si yo quisiera

-Por favor hazlo- Dijo ella amargamente- Si eres tan fuerte como fanfarroneas deberías ir a matar a la mente maestra- Y se dio cuenta que él sabía sus intenciones, se asustó pero trató de mantener la calma, lentamente giró hacia el aparador y se encontró con que el desconocido sostenía una fotografía de Rin sin siquiera quitar la mirada del aparador

-Parece que eres astuto

-…-

-¿Eres su protector? Nunca me dijeron nada de que habría un protector

-Nunca me dijeron que la que desaparecía borrachos estaría aquí hoy

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres?

Él comenzó a caminar sin dirigirle la palabra

-¡Basta! Deja de hacer esto- Y siguió discutiendo sola hasta que se detuvieron en un callejón oscuro. Sintió como su mejilla comenzaba a sangrar- ¿Pero qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Su protector amenazó con matarte. Y lograste huir gracias a que había mucha gente alrededor- Dicho esto, Sesshomaru se comenzó a alejar, esta vez, sin ser seguido.

Ya en casa de InuTaisho, todos -incluidos los amigos y novia de InuYasha- analizaron lo que cada uno había encontrado, todos menos Sesshomaru, quien parecía distante de la conversación hasta que Miroku lo mencionó.

-…. Y entonces vi a Sesshomaru viendo un aparador de ropa para mujeres mientras que la demonio que vi en el club estaba como tonta viendo a la nada. Quizá se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sesshomaru y se puso nerviosa.

Inuyasha rio burlón.- ¿Qué pasa? Tus agudos sentidos de demonio no sirven.

InuTaisho miró a su hijo, el cual ignoró los comentarios de su medio hermano –Podemos confirmar que vamos detrás del clan de las arañas- Y extendió una tarjeta igual a la que describió Miroku, a su padre.

-Como me lo temía, lo que encontraron todos nos da a entender que Naraku está detrás de todo. La buena noticia es que a este ritmo pronto tendremos pruebas que lo incriminen ante los humanos, y podremos actuar por parte de los demonios sin levantar sospechas.

Jaken, ya en su verdadera forma, entró a la habitación y haciendo una reverencia caminó hacia su amo, al cual entrego lo que parecía una hoja de papel plastificado. Sesshomaru comenzó a leer lo que en realidad era una pantalla e hizo una pequeña mueca para que Jaken comenzara a explicar.

Desplegó la pantalla frente a todos.

-Él es el líder del clan de las arañas, Naraku, y como podemos ver, hasta en su fotografía revela maldad pura. Es sospechoso de la muerte de sus padres, es un semidemonio, como Inuyasha- El comentario no tenía nada qué ver, pero molestar un poco a Inuyasha no estaba de más- Ella es Kanna, es la segunda hija de Naraku, es muy pasiva y hace todo lo que su padre le diga, es hija de la segunda esposa de Naraku, quien era una semidemonio, y Naraku, como resultado ella salió semidemonio también, pero tiene más de humana que de demonio, y como podrán ver en la foto, no es muy expresiva. Él es Goshinki, el tercer hijo de Naraku, y el primer hijo que tuvo con su actual esposa, es sumamente agresivo y como es hijo de una ogresa es muy feo, este es su disfraz, -señalo una fotografía, y dio un clic para mostrar otra- y esta es su forma real, -todos hicieron una cara de disgusto- o mejor dicho, ese era Goshinki, mi amo lo mató hace unos dos años en una misión que lideró en Asia Media, aunque en ese entonces no sabíamos quién era, - dijo lleno de orgullo, casi como si hubiera sido su propio logro- continuemos, este afeminado es Byakuya el cuarto hijo de Naraku y bueno, él hace origami y es como tres cuartos demonio. Este es Hakudoshi, y este es Akago son gemelos y también son hijos de la ogresa, pero salieron más al padre, son demonios puros y aunque aún son jóvenes son muy leales a su padre, además de sumamente poderosos.

-Has dicho, segundo, tercero, cuarto, y supongo que los gemelos son el quinto y sexto hijos de Naraku, ¿pero quién es el primero?- Interrogó InuTaisho

-Ehm a eso iba- Jaken miró nervioso a su amo, no entendía por qué lo hizo dejarla a ella para el final, ni mucho menos por qué lo hizo seguir su rastro- Ella, es Kagura, la primera hija de Naraku, su madre y él estuvieron casados durante un corto lapso, tras el fallecimiento de ella, Naraku obtuvo poder sobre el clan del que ella era sucesora, él está colocado como sucesor inmediato de Pazuzu a su muerte. Sospechamos que si aún no lo ha matado es porque sigue esperando el momento preciso, Pazuzu es muy poderoso y podría ser un gran aliado, hay que buscarlo y ver qué podemos hacer con él.

-Regresa a la hija…

-Sí, si, disculpe. La madre de Kagura murió cuando ella tenía tres años de una enfermedad desconocida, por lo que tememos que Naraku tenga en sus manos virus o venenos que se puedan hacer pasar por virus. Kagura parece ser muy rebelde, según informantes nunca hace exactamente lo que se le pide, es desleal, ha ayudado a escapar a varias víctimas de sus secuestros, o deja medio vivos a aquellos que debía matar; en lo personal me sorprende que esté con Naraku, así que quizá ella esté con él no por lealtad, sino por otro motivo. Al parecer sabe quién es Miroku y por eso le dio la tarjeta, esperaba que se la hiciera llegar a Sango y que así pasara a Sayuri, y su plan funcionó. Ella es demonio completa.

-Uhm ya veo.- InuTaisho analizaba la información, pero se centró en observar a su hijo quien se había levantado y de nuevo miraba el jardín. -Sesshomaru le voy a heredar la organización a tu hermano

-Está bien

-¿Enserio?- Inuyasha quedó en shock

-Toda, tú serás su subordinado

-Entonces tendré que ser más fuerte que mi superior

-Tu cabello es verde

-Es blanco. ¿A qué juegas?

-A nada, pero lo de la organización era enserio.

-Y ya te dije que está bien- Dicho esto Sesshomaru salió de la habitación y después de la casa, seguido de Jaken.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Inuyasha

-Fue algo raro, pero sigamos con las conclusiones, e ideemos algo para la próxima misión. Tu hermano me llamará si algo se le ocurre o descubre algo, o al menos eso espero.

Bueno, este es el fin de este capítulo, aunque la verdad no me gustó tanto.

Gracias por leer y sí, no me gusta Kagome para Inuyasha porque era la reencarnación de Kikyo y pues en fin, porque no quería conflictos le cambie el nombre a Sayuri, así ni una ni otra.

Gracias de nuevo por leer y me alegra que les guste, espero no decepcionar demasiado con este capítulo. Y a mí también me gustan ellos de pareja

Estoy reconsiderando usar a Bankotsu, parece que sería el aliado malvado perfecto.

Nos leemos


	4. Espía

**Capítulo IV**

** Espía **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

Estaba arta, siempre era lo mismo: Su "padre" le mandaba a hacer algún trabajo sucio, y ella lo hacía lo menos apegado posible a lo que le pedían, recibía regaños, quizá un par de golpes, pero a final de cuentas las cosas salían como Naraku lo planeaba, claro, excepto por esa ocasión, la furia que había embargado a Naraku en cuanto le dijo que un sujeto le impidió raptar a la niña que había elegido -por segunda vez- y que ella había logrado escapar sólo por el montón de personas que había a su alrededor, era indescriptible, estaba fuera de sus casillas y ella hacía mucho que no sentía felicidad -_había logrado que a su padre no le salieran los planes_, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de golpearla debido a su distracción-

–No se supone que la niña tuviera guardián, aunque eso explicaría que esté aquí, tan lejos de su tierra natal. – La molestia se acrecentaba en su interior, ¿quién osaba meterse entre sus planes? –Debió matarte, eres una inútil, retírate, no me apetece verte. Mejor desaparece por una semana o mes; no quisiera matarte aún, y si te vuelvo a ver estoy seguro de que lo haré.

Se regocijaba en su mente, podía ver algo que en contadas veces logró presenciar en su algo larga vida, Naraku fumaba no por placer, fumaba por nervios, y además no quería verla, ¿y qué? El sentimiento era mutuo. –Sí, "Naraku"– Decía con rencor su nombre.

–Y una cosa más: Recuerda que si intentas algo estúpido puede salirte caro, no pienses que no notó como haces siempre todo mal apropósito, sólo te dejo viva porque tú no serías capaz de cometer una tontería como la de hoy, pero, que te quede claro "hija", –apretó con su mano izquierda un corazón que latía aceleradamente– tú estarás conmigo hasta que me dejes de servir, hasta que decida el día de tu muerte, ese día te devolveré esto. Por ahora enviaré ocasionalmente a tus hermanos a buscarte y vigilarte, ahora sí, desaparece.

–Mal… Maldito– La vista se le nublaba, quería gritar pero no lo haría frente a él, dio la vuelta y caminó con dificultad por los pasillos de la mansión que hacía de su jaula, estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces, pero logró salir al fin, continuó su trayecto por la calle, por suerte era de madrugada y nadie la veía, ya estaba a un par de metros de distancia cuando el dolor comenzó a disminuir y poco a poco pudo regularizar su andar, pudo sentir el viento golpear levemente su rostro, era tranquilizador, esa brisa la refrescaba, la hacía sentir un poco libre; y de pronto a su mente llegó el protector de la niña que debía secuestrar, se sonrojó, ella no debía pensar en hombres, es decir, nunca lo había hecho, y mucho menos por alguien que sólo había visto una vez, que además a leguas era notable que era un engreído, aunque gracias a él podía disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco y de ver a Naraku en ese estado. Sonrió, ¿qué tan malo podría ser buscar a un extraño? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, quizá eso estaba en los planes de Naraku, para así dar con el pobre infeliz y matarlo, bajo la mirada y detuvo sus pasos, no podría verlo otra vez.

Escuchó un ruido, quizá un borracho anduviera por ahí, si alguien intentaba atacarla ya se encargaría, no había de que preocuparse, si fuera alguno de sus hermanos ya se estarían burlando de ella, a menos que fuera Kanna, pero ella ya estaría a su lado en silencio.

Ni siquiera sabía en donde pasaría las noches a partir de ahora, contaba con una cuenta en el banco y tenía bastante dinero, así que por un mes podría sobrevivir sin problema, aunque no dudaba que Naraku la llamara para realizar algún trabajo, y aún así, eso era mejor que vivir bajo su techo…

.-.-.-.-.-

Rin se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama y Jaken estaba desfallecido sobre la mesita de noche con un libro entre sus manos, al parecer, la pequeña le había pedido hacer un maratón de cuentos porque no podía conciliar el sueño, eso sin contar que parte de la tarde y la madrugada tuvo que pasarla "investigando"; incluso Ah-Un dormía en el jardín, y él, él estaba sentado recapacitando sobre la llamada que había sostenido con su padre un par de horas atrás.

–El día de hoy estuviste muy raro hijo– La voz de InuTaisho denotaba preocupación.

–No puedes llamar raro a algo que no sabes cómo actúa normalmente, además, simplemente no me apetecía permanecer más tiempo con ustedes.

Soltó un suspiro, siempre era igual de difícil hablar con él, tan sólo quería saber que lo había puesto así, quería que se acercara, que le dijera sus preocupaciones, lo dejara ayudarlo, guiarlo, pero no, eso no pasaría, si quería guiarle debía adivinar por sí mismo qué es lo que le ocurría. –Tampoco tu hermano convive contigo y está de acuerdo en que te portaste diferente a lo que se esperaría de ti, además lo hablé con tu madre, y ella me reveló que tu sirviente, Jaken, refleja por ti muchos de los sentimientos que tú no expresas.

–No tenías por qué meterla. Y Jaken no expresa nada por mí, yo no tengo nada qué expresar.

– ¿Sabes? El disfraz que elegiste hoy no era el más adecuado, llamabas mucho la atención, sé que incluso cortaste tu cabello, pero por favor, mézclate más– Cambiar de tema sería lo más adecuado, ya se encargaría después de averiguar lo que pasaba, después de todo no era el líder de una organización militar por nada

–Si es una orden….

–Lo es

-Ok. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

–Logré establecer contacto con Pazuzu, está de nuestro lado y sólo espera que ideemos una estrategia para comenzar a actuar.

–Es perfecto. Te llamaré si obtengo algo. – Colgó, no había necesidad de seguir hablando.

Se levantó del sillón, caminó hacia el baño y se observó en el espejo, le gustaba ser un demonio, el color de sus ojos, sus marcas de nacimiento, el color de su cabello, sus orejas no tanto, pero le gustaban; y por culpa de la misión debía ocultarlo todo, ya sabía que eso significaba que a partir de ahora debía ocultarse, ahora existiría ante los ojos humanos, debía acostumbrarse. Frunció levemente el seño, su cabello cambiaría a negro y los ojos a cafés. –Igual que el estúpido de Inuyasha– A pesar de que se decía que sólo se trataba de un disfraz no lograba que su enojo disminuyera.

Caminó a su balcón, y ya en él pudo observar que el Sol comenzaba a iluminar tenuemente las pocas casas de alrededor, sí, era un vecindario tranquilo, caro y tranquilo, pocas personas vivían ahí, tenía un par de vecinos y se le pasaban trabajando, ese estilo de vida no era barato para un humano que apenas tiene vida para disfrutar. –Son tan efímeros– Dijo para enseguida pensar en Rin y no pudo evitar sentir algo de melancolía, pero ella vivía feliz y eso era lo importante, nada más. Respiró profundo, a decir verdad no le agradaba el aroma de las flores, le causaba un algo que no sabía describir, pero entre los aromas logró distinguir uno, que llamó su atención, un aroma extraño, a la vez tan familiar, y ¿agradable?... No, no era agradable, nada lo era.

La vio caminar, llevaba de nuevo el cabello atado en una coleta y adornado por unas plumas, un blusón rojo estilo kimono con un estampado de mariposas, un pantalón entubado negro, unos zapatos de tacón corrido de unos 3.5 centímetros y llevaba una sombra rosada en los párpados; cabe destacar que él no la estaba mirando detalladamente, sólo que era lo único que observar. Ella iba acompañada por un hombre, por lo visto iba a rentar la casa de enfrente, dudó por un momento, quizá Naraku lo había descubierto y la había mandado a investigarlo, pero por la información que recibió de Jaken todo parecía indicar que la corrieron de casa por su falla; aun así había que ser cauteloso, no es que él se quisiera acercar, era en pro de la investigación. Por lo que pudo apreciar cerraron el trato, ella firmó, el vendedor se fue y ella suspiró tranquila, se movía como el viento, giraba, movía un abanico lenta, y grácilmente, en uno de sus giros quedó de frente a él pero tenía los ojos cerrados, entonces sintió su mirada, se estremeció, lo notó por como tembló levemente, estaba sorprendida, y atónita.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía enfrente, probablemente había utilizado su velocidad de demonio, él permanecía con el mismo rostro inexpresivo, pero si miraba sus ojos por ahora castaños, podía ver lo intimidante que era, sí, quizá él la podría liberar de su padre, o mínimo matarlo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me has seguido? – Hablaba en tono de orden, la costumbre era muy difícil de desaparecer, era eso o su tono siempre fue así.

–Yo sólo quería un lugar tranquilo, agradable y que no tuviera a tantos humanos alrededor, no te creas importante, ja, ni siquiera te conozco. – A pesar de su nerviosismo lograba ser altanera, y no era una actuación, de verdad era su forma de ser

No estaba acostumbrado a que fueran altaneros con él, incluso los desconocidos le mostraban respeto debido a la presencia que proyectaba, la persona más cercana a él era la niña de la que era tutor, e incluso ella le llamaba con mucho respeto y admiración; Jaken era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, y prefería llamarlo sirviente, ¿entonces por qué esa mujer se portaba así? Ya la pondría en su lugar. –Más vale que no te haya mandado tu padre… Kagura

Sudó frío, él sabía su nombre, de quién era hija, aparentemente parte del trabajo sucio en el que estaba involuntariamente metida, y ella ni siquiera sabía que él vivía en ese vecindario – ¿Quién eres? – Él le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa

–Eso no le incumbe a alguien tan insignificante como tú

Apretó los puños molesta, ese imbécil era un engreído, ni siquiera era tan atractivo, masculino, fuerte, guapo y olía tan bien… – ¡Pues si soy tan insignificante ni siquiera deberías haber aparecido aquí! – Gritó intentando defenderse

Ni siquiera se giró para responderle, no hubo tal respuesta, sólo continúo su camino, ignorándola

.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron varios días, Hakusoshi había ido a vigilarla, a burlarse de ella, y robar parte de su comida -casi toda- de su nevera, y a ver que no hubiera nada extraño, no encontró nada sospechoso por lo que, al pasar todo un día ahí, con su respectiva noche, se marchó dejando a una aburrida Kagura, quién ya estando segura que Hakudoshi o alguno otro de sus hermanos no fuera a irla a "visitar" pasó sus días espiando al "imbécil" y a su familia, la cual descubrió sólo la conformaban una niña y un hombre enano. –Quizá la madre de la niña murió– Suspiró tras su pensamiento, sabía que eso era imposible, por lo que Naraku le había dicho la niña era originaria de Arabia, una vez la vio por la calle y la reconoció, aparentemente había escapado de haber sido secuestrada junto con otros niños y adultos de su pueblo natal, aunque se suponía que los sobrevivientes deberían haber sido asesinados. La niña ya no le era útil, pero la quería por simple capricho, probablemente eso lo hizo enojar, no se cumplió.

– ¿Crees que no he notado cómo nos observas? – Una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Sólo me gusta observar…

–Si sigues así tus hermanos nos notaran y nos meterás en problemas

–Oh, ¿no hacías alarde de tu fuerza?¿Qué tan malo serían un par de adolescentes y pubertos de apenas unos años de vida contra la fuerza del gran Sesshomaru?

Él seguía sin mirarla, la ignoraba. – Sabes mi nombre después de tanto oír a Rin decirlo, ¿o fue por Jaken?

No se había asustado porque supiera su nombre, de que los espiara, ¿Qué? ¿Era de hielo? –Por ambos…

–Lárgate

Ella fingió no haberlo escuchado, bostezo, bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba y caminó hacia él contoneando la cadera mientras agitaba su abanico, cuando estuvieron frente a frente colocó el abanico en el pecho de él y lo miro engreídamente – Tu vida es muy aburrida, deberías buscar algo más divertido qué hacer

Sesshomaru la miró por un instante para después volver a ignorarla. Eso era todo, la tenía arta; frundió el ceño y comenzó a acercarse a él hasta lograr que el bajara el rostro para verla, alzo el cuello todo lo que pudo y lo miró retadora –Te crees tan superior… Sólo por ser un demonio puro, pues déjame decirte que te comportas como un niño humano muy caprichoso

–Hum

- ¡Y además bufas, eres un imbécil, aburrido y engreído! – Caminó directo, atravesando la casa hasta la puerta y salió, azotando la puerta tras de ella -se perdió un poco antes de poder salir-, tan molesta iba que no notó a una peliplateada elegantemente vestida quién tomaba una taza de té tranquilamente en la sala acompañada de un sapo y una niña

–Parece que la señorita Kagura se molestó – dijó inocentemente Rin

– ¡Rin! No la llames con respeto, ella no es merecedora de nada

– Pero señor Jaken, es mi mayor y debo respetarla, ¿cierto señora Irasue?

– Ya, ya, pequeño sapo, deja que la niña sea respetuosa, eso le abrirá muchos caminos, y tú Rin, querida, sigue abriendo los obsequios que te traje – Por lo visto, a diferencia de InuTaisho, Irasue sí conocía a Rin, y muy bien.

–Pero señora, es sólo q… – Su amo lo interrumpió

–Jaken, cállate

–Sí amo bonito

Su amo se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró desafiante a su madre – ¿En serio sólo has venido a traer regalos?

–Oh, pero qué desconfiado eres, yo sólo quería verte a ti y a la niña –Jaken comenzó a crear un aura de soledad a su alrededor, ante lo cual, Irasue sólo rio– bueno, también al sapo

–Mi nombre es Jaken –Ignorado, sólo puso sentarse a ayudar a la niña a abrir sus regalos

– ¿Quién era esa "adorable" joven hijo? – Terminó su taza de té y la colocó sobre la mesita en frente de ella

–Una pieza clave para mi investigación. – Fue tajante, pero sabía que eso no serviría con ella.

–Oh, que pieza clave tan guapa te has conseguido– rió – Tu padre me comentó algo sobre su misión y lo que habían logrado conseguir, de echo me pasó la lista con todos los datos. ¡Otra taza de té por favor! – Jaken salió disparado a la cocina, y casi muriendo en el intento -se le cayó la tetera con agua caliente encima, a la señora le gustaba el té a la antigua- regresó rápidamente con una taza de té servida –Gracias pequeño sapo– continuó –Si la vista no le falla a tu vieja madre, esa debe ser Kagura, y la dejaste al final al nombrarla, tu padre tuvo que presionar para que dieran información sobre ella, aparentemente no se conocían hasta el día en que tu padre los llevó a ti y a Inuyasha "de compras", ahora vive frente a tu casa y no le has dicho nada a tu padre,…

–Aún no he obtenido la información que deseo así que no hay por qué decirle algo tan trivial.

–Déjame terminar hijo, no seas irrespetuoso– Se fingió ofendida y rio levemente al instante –Ahora, la chica te espía, atraviesa toda tu casa, azota tu puerta y tú no la has amenazado siquiera, explícalo hijo

–Ya te lo dije, ella es un _objeto_ clave

–Oh, tienes razón, una humana como ella es sólo eso, además, su cabello estaba horrible atado con esas feas cuentas blancas

Sesshomaru veía jugar a Rin feliz, por lo que no prestaba demasiada atención a su madre –Mi padre no te dio la información bien, es demonio, y la vista te falla, eran dos plumas con cuentas verdes.

Irasue se levantó del sillón para colocarse su disfraz de castaña oji verde -una ilusión óptica creada por su empresa- y comenzó a caminar a la salida –Cómo sea, qué mal lucía, casi parecía humana. Adiós pequeño sapo, adiós Rin, adiós hijo– Dicho esto, abrió la puerta y lanzó un beso a la niña para después salir de la casa.

– ¡Adiós señora Irasue! – La pequeña también lanzó un beso de regreso, al fin Irasue había obtenido una pequeña aprendiz femenina

.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habiendo avanzado en el auto varios kilómetros Irasue puso al tanto de sus sospechas a InuTaisho, quién sonrió del otro lado de la diadema.

–Entiendo, después de todo somos perros, un lío así no podía faltar, aunque… Me sorprendé que algo así se diera tan rápido, y más en alguien como Sesshomaru.

Siguieron platicando un rato para después ambos colgar, al parecer, InuTaisho había hecho bien en enviar a su mejor espía…

.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, espero no haber hecho OOC porque el personaje de Sesshomaru es muy difícil, pero me parece que es normal que esté algo sacado de onda por el asunto de que su alma aún tiene como recuerdo los sentimientos qué –según yo- tuvo por ella.

Los reviews enriquecen. Gracias por leer


	5. Curiosidad

**Capítulo V**

**Curiosidad**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi (quién mínimo debería hacer una OVA más de Inuyasha).**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron los meses, Kagura tuvo que volver a la mansión de su padre con sus hermanos, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que hubiera dejado de entrar a la casa de Sesshomaru como si fuera una inquilina más de aquel lugar. De hecho, había logrado hacer suya una de las habitaciones para huéspedes que tenía la casa; lo más probable es que Naraku ya se hubiera enterado de aquello, pero no le importaba -ni a Sesshomaru-, ella sabía que su anfitrión ocasional era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse sólo , y que su "padre" la veía como una carta importante a jugar, por lo que no la mataría , –Aún no–. Kgura sonrió engreída mientras terminaba de cepillar su cabello, pintó sus labios de forma habitual y salió del cuarto en el que se encontraba.

–Hasta luego señorita Kagura–. La pequeña Rin aún traía su pijama de ositos puesta, y después de tallar con pereza sus ojos y estirarse, bajó a desayunar al tiempo que se despedía de la ojirubí alegremente.

– ¡Maldita mujer! ¿Quién crees que eres para atreverte a usar nuestra casa como tuya? – Jaken daba brincos y recitaba maldiciones mientras agitaba enérgicamente sus brazos.

Ella sólo sonrió divertida mientras saltaba por una de las ventanas hacia el jardín. – Se ha ido señor Jaken, y será mejor que recoja el tiradero de su habitación, o el amo se enojará con usted –. El demonio suspiró con resignación, la humana tenía razón.

–Hoy desayunarás sola Rin, el amo salió desde temprano

–Entonces le ayudaré a recoger, así desayunaremos juntos – La niña le sonrió tiernamente, mientras a Jaken se le aguaron los ojos, y es que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, quería mucho a la niña, y la razón era la inocencia y bondad que esta poseía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

InuTaisho se encontraba en su oficina, había un silencio sepulcral, tan sólo esperaba a que su hijo menor llegara, el mayor había llegado media hora antes de que los hubiera citado - esta vez la encargada de enviar el mensaje fue su secretaria -, pero en todo ese tiempo no había mencionado más de dos palabras, últimamente era más reservado de lo normal. – ¿Y qué tal está la pequeña que te acompaña hijo? En estas épocas es normal que los humanos se enfermen, son muy vulnerables a los climas fríos –. Era su cuarto intento de romper el silencio, y a decir verdad ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de lograrlo - o quizá sí -.

– Hmp – Sesshomaru giró el rostro hasta encontrarse con la mirada dorada de su padre – Ella no es como otros humanos, además, ¿Insinuas que no puedo cuidar bien de ella? – Siempre a la defensiva, InuTaisho suspiró con pesadez.

– No importa cuánto la cuides hijo, ni qué tan bien lo hagas, hay cosas que están fuera de tu control – Vio una oportunidad –, por ejemplo, el amor, eso es algo que no podemos predecir o evitar, quizá prevenirlo sí; puedes compararlo con una enfermedad si quieres.

–No me interesa algo tan absurdo, además no quiero escuchar otra de tus excusas del por qué te casaste con una humana.

– Esto no es algo exclusivo de los humanos, como demonios puros también se nos permite sentir, tu madre te ama, igual que probablemente tú amas a la niña que está contigo, sin embargo, ¿Alguna vez tu madre te ha dicho que te ama? O mínimo dime cuándo fue la última vez que te mostró afecto; ella a su forma te lo expresa, y es que hay cosas que son obvias y no hay por qué decirlas, pero – Miró a su hijo fijamente, mientras este sólo le retaba –, hay ocasiones en que hay que decirlo, mínimo a uno mismo, es común para algunas personas guardarse lo que sientes, tanto que ni ellos mismos se percatan de las cosas hasta que es demasiado tarde. – La puerta se abrió repentinamente, Inuyasha al fin había llegado, y con pesadez se sentó al otro extremo de sonde estaba su hermano.

Esta vez Sesshomaru no hizo ningún comentario sobre el retraso de su medio hermano, se había quedado pensando en la última oración que le dijo su padre – _"Hasta que es demasiado tarde" _–, por alguna razón a su mente había llegado una imagen en la que había pétalos blancos de flor manchados de algún líquido rojizo, volando.

– ¡Sesshomaru! – Escuchó a su padre llamarlo, al parecer se había perdido tanto en aquella escena que incluso había cerrado los ojos, atendió al llamado sin inmutarse, sólo dirigió una ligera mirada a sus "espectadores".

– Empieza de una vez, no hay por qué retrasarnos sólo porque el idiota de Sesshomaru anda en su mundo – Inuyasha no perdía oportunidad e molestar a su hermano.

– El que llegó media hora tarde es otro. – Ya comenzaban la pelea verbal, por suerte esta vez estaba el padre de ambos presente para calmar los ánimos, o al menos entre ellos dos.

– ¡Basta! Voy a ir al punto y no quiero que me interrumpan – El silencio le confirmó que podía continuar, "desactivó" el sistema de cámaras y micrófonos cortando un cable debajo de su escritorio con una de sus garras –, Pazuzu ya ha puesto a sus hombres en el lugar que le fue indicado, la estrategia se ha puesto en marcha, la próxima semana ustedes deberán seguir el plan que les he proporcionado, Sesshomaru – dirigió su mirada al mayor de sus hijos –, tú serás el respaldo de Inuyasha, debes estar pendiente de mis órdenes y las de él –Inuyasha sonrió con notable burla –, sin embargo, tienes permiso de actuar si lo crees prudente, siempre y cuando no desacates nuestras órdenes.

–Espero que entiendas la responsabilidad que acaba de caer sobre tus hombros, no debes defraudar a nuestro padre. – El platinado mediano no volteó a ver al menor a pesar de referirse a él; al terminar de hablar estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero fue detenido por su padre.

– Espera – Se volvió a sentar –. Durante esta semana los voy a dejar a cargo de los hijos y aliados de Naraku: Sesshomaru, tú debes estar pendiente de los gemelos, de Byakuya, y de Bankotsu, un poderoso aliado de Naraku en si mafia, tiene un bar llamado "Los siete guerreros" en donde Naraku mueve sus negocios. Inuyasha, tu estarás a cargo de Kanna –InuTaisho hizo una leve pausa–, y de Kagura.

– ¿Es todo? ¿Por qué me toca cuidar de una niña que no estoy seguro de que no sea un robot y de una loca altanera? – Su padre lo miró con enfado, eran órdenes y debía obedecerlas. Él único en el que realmente tenía interés era Bankotsu, pero debía mantener alejado a su hijo "del enemigo".

Inuyasha al sentir la mirada de su padre se quedó callado y giró el rostro con molestia – Khe.

– Otra cosa: Tienen prohibido acercarse a quienes vigila el otro – Observó de reojo a Sesshomaru, quién tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– Por mí no hay problema – Dijo Inuyasha no muy interesado.

– ¿Es todo?

– Sí, espera nuevas órdenes hijo – Y al fin Sesshomaru dejó la oficina de su padre y se dirigió a su casa.

Inuyasha estaba por imitar a su hermano cuando su padre le llamó – Tú espera un poco más –. InuTaisho abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó un cristal púrpura con aspecto filoso.

– ¿Qué es eso?

– Es un cristal que me logró proporcionar un viejo conocido tras arduas investigaciones financiadas por nuestra organización; verás, sirve para ocultar tu presencia demoniaca, cualquier demonio o humano con poder espiritual pensará que eres humano, para activarse debes proporcionarle un poco de tu sangre, con una gota basta – Dicho esto, colocó en las manos de su hijo el cristal –. Sólo funciona para quién ofrece su sangre, así que es exclusivo para ti.

Inuyasha miraba con detenimiento y curiosidad el cristal – ¿Ya le diste el suyo a Sesshomaru?

– No, ni le daré uno; tienes prohibido mencionarle la existencia de este cristal, yo se lo informaré hasta la próxima semana, pero tú debes comenzarlo a usar ahora, úsalo de collar, como llavero, o como te plazca, tu misión empieza ahora, puedes retirarte.

El semi demonio quedó algo confundido, pero al no querer hacer enfadar a su padre, decidió ofrecer su sangre al cristal y salir a cumplir su misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru había decidido no usar el auto por ese día, así que iba caminando -con el disfraz puesto-, tantos humanos a su alrededor lo irritaban, además ¿Quién era el bastardo de InuTaisho para prohibirle decidir a quién quería investigar? Se sentía molesto, y no podía aclarar la razón, continuó su camino, ya había llegado al centro de la ciudad, los gritos de los vendedores y el bullicio de la gente opacaban sus pensamientos.

– ¿Temes perderla de nuevo, eh? – Buscó con la mirada a la dueña de una chillona y rasposa voz; estaba seguro de que le hablaba a él, aunque no entendía la pregunta. Al fin encontró a la susodicha, era una anciana de ojos saltones, cabello completamente grisáceo y un aspecto nada agraciado; se encontraba sentada detrás de una mesita en un local que proyectaba un letrero que decía: "Investigue su pasado antes de nacer en este mundo, o vea el futuro que le depara. Bienvenido a la tienda de Urasue", ¿Era una broma? ¿En verdad los humanos aún creían en esas idioteces?

– Sí, te hablo a ti demonio, pero tranquilo, no soy enemiga, sólo que las cartas me gritan que te diga algunas cosas.

– No sabes con quién tratas, no te pienso dar ni un yen por esto – Continuó su camino, no estaba para esas tonterías.

– ¿No te gustaría saber por qué te molesta tanto que no te dejen protegerla? ¿Acaso no muy en el fondo temes no estar ahí para cuidar de que su padre no la mate cuando le parezca necesario?

Durante un minuto permaneció en silencio, sin voltear, sólo estaba estático – Tonterías –. Y continuó su camino.

– Tranquilo, esta vez tú ganarás – Sabía que no había necesidad de gritar, él tenía buen oído.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La ojirubí se encontraba en el centro también, estaba molesta, Naraku le había encargado entregar uno de sus famosos venenos a un cliente, incluso ese tipo de mandados eran su trabajo. Por lo menos después de completar su tarea tenía oportunidad de dar un pequeño paseo.

Inuyasha la veía desde lejos, se aburría, es decir, ¿de cuándo acá a un hombre le divierte ver a una mujer mientras va de compras? Suspiró con pesadez y buscó una mejor distracción, pero a lo lejos pudo divisar a su hermano; se quedó pasmado por un momento al ver que cuando Kagura notó la presencia de éste, caminó hacia él y al parecer comenzó a hablar y hablar, mientras que su hermano ni siquiera la miraba y continuaba su camino.

Tenía prohibido acercarse a ella, pero no estaba prohibido que ella se le acercara, además ¿Qué podía saber su padre sobre su estrategia? Y su estúpido medio hermano no se encontraba cerca. Kagura hablaba demasiado, quejas y quejas sobre du padre, le contaba planes, lo ponía al tanto, el idiota de Inuyasha no podría sacar tanta información. – ¿Me estás escuchando? Te estoy revelando un secreto muy importante – Ya habían llegado a un callejón.

– No necesitó de esas tonterías, puedo arreglármelas solo. Ahora vete.

– ¡Eres un maldito poco hombre! De seguro tienes miedo y no quieres hacer nada por eso.

Silencio

– ¿Podrías dejar de parecer estatua? Al menos devuélveme el insulto.

– No mereces mis insultos.

Esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso, siempre era lo mismo con él, se portaba tan prepotente -y eso le encantaba-, la hacía menos pero la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, la tenía confundida. Golpeó su pecho con su puño y espero alguna contestación.

–Eres débil.

– ¿Sabes? Eres un bastardo, pero me gustas – Le sonrió de forma juguetona y le restó importancia como si aquella declaración fuera cosa de todos los días. Sabía que esa actitud despreocupada lograba molestarlo.

Sintió un ligero vuelco por parte de su estómago ¿Cómo podía soltar tantas estupideces? Odiaba que ella sonriera así y luciera tan despreocupada. _–"Hasta que es demasiado tarde" – _Y ahí estaba su padre, de nuevo metiéndose en donde no le importaba.

– Yo creí que tenías complejo de Electra – Kagura hizo una mueca de asco y se notaba ofendida, al menos había logrado su cometido.

– ¡Eres un idiota!

Sus labios carmín se fruncieron haciendo su molestia más notoria, aspiró y notó su fragancia, ¿Flores? Él odiaba las flores, pero podía sentir el aroma de ese maldito perfume inundarle las fosas nasales… ¿Y qué carajos hacía él viéndole los labios? Una idea lo asaltó, después de toda en no tenía por qué dar explicaciones, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, después de todo aquello sólo sería un experimento.

– ¿De verdad crees que ese idiota de Naraku me podría gustar? Para empezar es mi padre ¡No seas enfermo! – Cruzo los brazos, y giró el rostro ofendida mientras cerraba los ojos.

De pronto sintió la presión de otros labios sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero al poco tiempo los volvió a cerrar, sintió su cuerpo topar pared y estremecerse más que por el frío de esta -más bien era por el calor del cuerpo frente al suyo-, las manos del peliplata rodeaban su cintura y ella en un reflejó se abrazó del cuello de él; el beso se comenzó a tornar más salvaje, sus bocas comenzaban a pelear por el dominio, al parecer esa lucha iba a durar un buen rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha observaba desde lo lejos boquiabierto, se vio tentado a contactar a su padre, pero algo lo detuvo, lo mejor sería primero hablar con Sesshomaru.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdón por la tardanza.

Maria muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, como Kagome, Maria, Lenna, y aquellos que no tienen cuenta. Gracias por seguirme, la verdad es que sus reviews me dan ánimos.

Nos leemos.


End file.
